Free at Heart
by HorseSpirit
Summary: Lady Fire, a Calvary horse mare, first meets Spirit when he was captured. And now he set all of the calvary horses free. What happens when a forbiden love grows between them? R&R! Rated T for language and suggestive scenes later on.
1. A Lost Freedom

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Spirit characters, production, or idea. DreamWorks does and I'm sure you all knew that already…

Do you remember that scene where Spirit had freed all of those Calvary horses? This stories based on the life of a Calvary Horse.

Chapter One

My Lost Freedom

I remember the first time I had seen Spirit. I remember when that flashy buckskin had first come into the Calvary fighting with all his heart to break away. I always hated to see another wild horse taken in and then broke. He was as frightened as I when I first came into this place,but there was somethingdifferent about this stallion.I hated to get my hopes up for every horse that came to this place because whenever I did it never happened.I dostill remember my previous freedom and my last moments of freedom and when I lost it…

My mom had been a beautiful light gray horse named, Ojos Verde, which was spanish for Green eyes. We called her Verde for short My dad was a striking black named Fire Light. We called him Fire for short. My mom gave birth to me on a sunny green spring day. She had trotted off to find a quiet place. Then I was born.

The sunlight hit my eyes with vengeance. I blinked and the first thing I saw were my mothers beautiful face. She looked back and said 'Welcome to this world, Lady Fire'. My name. My very own name. I whinnied in approval, but instead of a whinny a high-pitched squeal type sound came out. My mother chuckled and had lie there licking me until my coat was dry.

My coat was black and I had four white socks, all half way up my legs. I still remember when my mom forced me up on my feet. She stood up and started to walk off a ways. Then she stood there looking at me encouraging me to stand up. I was so confused! It only took about a half an hour.

My mom was so proud! I loved that feeling. Then she led me back to my herd. Everyone greeted me with such kindness. I was proud to be part of this herd. Then my dad walked up to me. My mom expected me to be scared, but I stood right up to him and whinnied loud. Fire Light broke out in laughter and so did the rest of the herd.

My dad then said, 'She'll do just fine! I can see it now that spunky attitude getting her into so much trouble!' Then I remember my dads soft gentle eyes looking upon me and he lowered his head and licked my gently on the face. I had such a wonderful life, my mom was so kind and gentle, but strict. My dad was fair and just. I loved to race the colts and a lot of the times I would beat them! My mom and dad were proud of me and never took shame.

My first winter was another story. At first the light snowflakes blanketing the ground look like much fun to me. I rolled in it and kicked it up with my feet as did the other colts and fillies, but then after a few minutes the cold snowflakes melted on my coat and I was freezing. My mom had to teach me to paw the ground for the few blades of grass that didn't even taste that good. I was also taught to break the ice on the pond to sip the icy cold waters below. Winter was horrible. Every day seemed to get colder and colder and harder to get food and water. I had been taught of the many dangers of the west. Cougars stalking, wolves crouching in, and even the bachelor stallions watching the mares closely. All of this had frightened me deeply, but I knew my parents would fight for me because they cared for me. So I kept that knowledge and knew that it was important to my survival. Then one day it started to get warmer and warmer until all the snow had melted. I was so glad spring was finally here again, but not for long.

I became stronger and stronger learning the ways of the world from my dad, Fire Light. I had a tough time with the otherfillies and coltsbecause I was the leaders kid. I coped and still kept on thriving. I spent more and more time with my dad, learning to become a futureLead mare and he always treated me like a colt, which I didn't mind. I was alwaystreated like fragile little flower and I was tired of it!But futre lead mare was taken out of the picture. It was bright summer day and I was grazing on the grass when my dad yelled for us to gallop the other way.

I became frozen with terror. My mom came up behind me and bit me hard on my hindquarters and yelled, 'Move Lady, we must run!' I kicked it into gear and ran my hardest. I looked back and there were horses chasing us, but there were these strange 2-leggeds on top of them kicking them.

My mom stayed close by me and kept encouraging me to run. My legs were starting to wear out and I started to slow. My mom yelled 'You must keep going, Lady, it's the only way!' I pushed myself into gear again and thought the only way to what? Then a rope was lassoed around my neck.

The sudden jerk on my neck pushed me backward and I lost my balance. 'NO!' my mom screamed. She stopped and veered around to try and help me. My dad came back and told my mom to keep going. She struggled, but ran the other way. My dad yelled 'Remember your Lady Fire, Daughter of Fire Light and Ojos Verde! I'll save you one...day..."

His voice then faded. I tried and tried with all my might to get away from this thing around my neck. I noticed that three other horses were tied to those 2-leggeds. They watched as I wildly tried to get away. They made us walk day and night for 3 days. I became friends with these other horses. There were two stallions and one mare.

One stallion was a bay with a white stripe; his name was Ace Amigo. The other stallion was a reddish chestnut with 2 white socks in the front and a snip in between his nostrils; his name was Red Illusion. The mare I became particularly close to was a dun with black socks on all four legs and a star you could barely see on her forehead. She had a dark mane and tail. Her name was Silver Tide.

When I arrived at the fort, I resisted in fear. There were all these horses, completely obeying these 2-leggeds! How could they! I whinnied in terror, much like Spirit did when he arrived. They forced me into a hard wooden box and tied me tight. I fought the rope, but it would not budge. Then they took me out. I followed gingerly. They shoved me into this slot with poles on either side. They tied my face to these poles. They did all these weird things. They tried to pick up my feet! They took these shiny metal objects and started to take off a lot of my beautiful mane. I bit his 2-legged's hand hard. It said something under its breath. He continued having to put my muzzle in this skin-type thing. I fought and finally it was done doing whatever it was going to do. Then the worst part came, breaking in.

A cluster of 2-leggeds forced me into another slot thing, but this was metal. They pulled something under my barrel and squeezed it tight. I tried to buck and rear, but I didn't get far. They forced my mouth open and shoved a metal bar in. I fought it all the way, but had no strength over them in this confined area. Then one of them got on my back.

I felt its weight pushing on my back. Instinct told me to get it off. Then the metal door swung open. I bucked and reared harder then ever before. Before I knew it, the 2-legged was flying off my back and landed on the groundwith a loud thud. I felt very happy and bucked again. They then forced me into the box again.

Another one landed on my back and again the door shot open. I did the same and the same happened. This went on for about another five riders. Then a 2-legged they called colonel came up to me. He stared strait into my eyes with such a cold look. I felt a chill go down my spine, but I stared back with all the hatred in the world.

They then shoved me back into the metal box, and the colonel got on me. I bucked, kicked, and reared. He pulled on my face forcing my neck around and made me back up fast. I gave up. He had won. I never felt so bad in my life. This colonel kicked me to walk. My sides were heaving sucking in valuable air and sweat was dripping off me.

White lather covered me. He won and I couldn't believe it. After this I got put into a big box with straw bedding, this dried up grass, and water. I was just thankful to have food again. For months I watched them do the same to other wild mustangs. I kept close friends to Silver Tide. Then training became more intense. They made us walk, trot, and canter so controllably it was hard to keep so collected.

Before I knew it **_I_** was the part of the horses I first saw when I came to this place.

A/N: Well what do ya think? Sorry for the spaces. It was so clumped together I add some spaces.


	2. When Spirit Came

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to MoonCloud who spoke so highly of this story and meand even brought her socks into it. I would like to also dedicate this chapter to Hunter. You set my heart free. You carried me through the fields with the sun setting on us until I could lead you again. Thank you my Black Beauty. (I'll show him this paper and he will probably try to eat it and will get horse slobber all over it : )

Chapter Two

When Spirit Came

When Spirit came into the Fort he too had a story of freedom like most of the mustangs. When the doors shot open I tried to get a glimpse, but the soldier had my head tight. His whinny pierced the air like no other. I grabbed the bit and turned my head to look at him. Therefore my trot slowed and the horse behind me rammed into my back end. I wanted to do something for him. Then I felt the man's sharp spurs kick into my sides. There was nothing more I could do. I gave him a soft whinny of sympathy. He was such a handsome stallion, but something inside me told me he could do it. My heart ached with sadness and fury. My spirit was strong, but I accepted my fate unlike this golden stallion. My heart wanted to be set free! At that I reared high to show my defiance, but my rider caught me and whipped me hard. I snapped back, but then obeyed him. Then a shot was fired. Everything stopped. All the horses craned their necks to see Spirit and the Colonel staring each other down.

"I remember the last time a rat curled up in my path. This one didn't look like a rat, but I thought…Snake."

Spirit was pawing at the ground. Then he snapped the crop in half the colonel was using to look at him with. Most mustangs were sent to the stockades, but Spirit was tied up to a pole in the arena with no food and water for three days. I was put back into my stall where I watched Spirit then get moved to Murphy. Silver Tide, Ace Amigo, and I were anxious to see how Spirit would handle this. Spirit was tied up between two poles. We listened and watched the scene unfold.

"Whoa! He's a wild one!" a soldier exclaimed.

"We'll see how wild he is when I'm done with him." Murphy replied.

Murphy went on to try and do his job. Spirit pinned his hand with his shoulder while cutting his mane, but him on the hand. What was really funny was when Spirit kicked Murphy on the butt! Last was the branding iron. By now all of the Spirits feet where tied, there were ropes around his barrel, and his muzzle was tied in a bag. As the branding iron approached, Spirit became more anxious. We gave each other a worried look. Suddenly, Spirit flung his head out of the bag! Murphy gasped then Spirit head-butted him! Spirit was stronger than any of us!

The next two days went by slowly. Poor Spirit was tied to that pole with no food and water. Often at night he'd gaze up at the stars. Probably wondering about his herd—like many of us.

"My heart galloped through the sky that night. Back to my herd…"

The next morning I will NEVER forget. That was the day Spirit was going to be broken in. With his strong heart, I suspected he would last longer than any of us, but when it came to the colonel no mustang could unseat him.

The men gathered around the arena with Spirit in the shoot. Silver Tide, Ace Amigo, Red Illusion, and a palomino mare named Dusty Star, and me squished together to get a good view. Spirit launched out of the shoot unseating every rider upon his back. He pulled every trick in the book. He seemed never to tire. Then the dreaded colonel came with his crop and spurs. We all shook in anticipation. Spirit stood calmly waiting for them to open the gate. I prayed with all of my heart and soul that Spirit could do this. The gate opened. Spirit flew out. He bucked, reared, and spun around. The colonel pulled his head forcing him to back up. Spirit reared in frustration and then a scared look came over his face.

I thought in my head 'NO, NO, NO! Spirit don't give up!' Spirit then jumped in the air and rolled on the ground! A very dangerous stunt. We thought this was it for sure, but when Spirit got up the colonel was still on his back.

'NO!' I thought to myself 'you must keep going! It's the only way!' Spirits legs shook. Spirit and the colonel stood for a moment breathing heavily. Like he did to me, kicked him to a walk. The soldiers all around applauded. The colonel went on saying something, but I didn't care. It was over. I lowered my head so heavy and sad.

'How could this happen?' We watched Spirit as he plodded along slowly. Then he stopped.

"A mustangs gotta do, what a mustangs gotta do…"

Spirit quickly grabbed the reins and reared up scraping the fence. The saddle went flying off of his back.

'I knew you could do it!' I thought. The colonel was hanging on the brow band of Spirits bridle. Spirit smirked then reared so high! The colonel went flying and hit the ground with a loud thud. Spirit fell onto the fence. There were many gasps. The colonel and Spirit got up.

"Secure that horse!" he shouted.

Someone grabbed the reins. The colonel with fury in his eyes took out a long metal thing they called a gun then brought it close to his head. Out of nowhere, and Indian boy came flying up and hit the gun and grabbed it! He's going to escape! The Indian leapt onto Spirits back. He went galloped down the arena and freed three horses tied to a pole. Suddenly he jumped into the stockades. Silver Tide and I rushed out of the way. Spirit went down the stockades then a large boom came out of the gun and the door swung open. There was much chaos among the soldiers and everyone was running somewhere. All I concentrated on was Spirit and my freedom.

"Lets run Silver, we're going to be free!" I shouted with glee.

Silver Tide and I galloped down and followed Spirit. They were shutting the doors quickly, but Murphy was in between freedom and us. Spirit rose up and knocked Murphy down. I was the first one out after Spirit. I was so happy I leapt over Murphy. I couldn't believe it. I was finally free. I whinnied thanks to Spirit, but he was also so unbelievably happy to be free. Silver Tide and I said our goodbyes to Ace Amigo and Red Illusion because they too had to create a life of their own. I was just happy they didn't force us to go with them, but I would miss them very much. Red Illusion followed us a ways to make sure no one else would take us. I pulled my ears back warily to make sure he didn't try anything. Then Red Illusion headed off.

"Bye Red, I'll miss you. Good luck!"

Silver Tide and I were at a high lope for a while until we came to a strange land.

"Do you know where we are, Silver?"

"No…I've never seen this place before."

"Hmm…."

"We'll, Lady, what are we going to do now that we're free?" Silver Tide said excitedly.

But before I could answer a palomino came galloping toward us. I pinned my ears back cautiously and backed up a few steps. I smelled the air and this horse wasn't a stallion, but a mare. She looked at my shoulder

"You're a Calvary Horse, and you too!" the palomino said.

"Yup…but was a Calvary horse" I replied. I was slightly confused why she was excited we were Calvary horses.

"Oh! What's your name?"

"How 'bout yours first?' I said suspicious.

"Uh...okay…I'm Esperanza."

A/N: Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Oh, sorry if this chapter was a little weird. I've been sick. To give you an idea—My diet consists of Cough drops, medicine, a Popsicle and 3 cheerios. : ) My room has roughly 30 used tissues scattered on the floor and 2 empty bags of cough drops with wrappers. And I still can't breath through my nose! I've also been delusional (more than usual : ) Please Review honestly: )


	3. Another Mare

A/N: Yes it's been taking me a while to get chapters up. But ya can't blame me. I have loads of homework to do from when I was sick. I still wanted to write, but my mom told me to do my homework. And here I am…typing up a chapter.

Chapter 3

Another Mare

"Hi, Esperanza." Lady Fire said with enthusiasm

"Hi…so what are your names?" Esperanza asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lady Fire; you can call me Lady for short. This was my friend in the Calvary. We'll now we aren't, but anyway she's Silver Tide. Silver for short."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Are you going anywhere?"

"We'll, I did have a herd once. I want to find them again, but I do need someone to stay with. What herd are you from?"

"I'm from the Cimmaron herd. Spirit lead it, but he got caught by the 2-leggeds saving us…" Esperanza hung her head a little lower.

"Spirit! He is the horse that set us free! I saw him gallop off!"

"Really! I hope he can find us again one day."

"I'm sure he will. So who is running your herd right now?"

"Oh, I am."

"Really? Do you mind…?" Lady Fire's voice trailed off.

"Not at all. Come meet the herd!"

So with Esperanza leading Silver Tide and I towards the herd, looking down from the high rise we stood on and saw for the first time Spirit's prized herd. The sun was setting in the west cast a golden glow on the land. We stood there, it was like time stopped and the moment hung suspended. We slowly walked down the rise everyone's head looking up at us in curiosity.

Esperanza then introduced the herd. I made a note in my head to remember them, but kept thinking back to my herd. I longed to be back with them again, probably as much Spirit is longing to find them. It was like I could see my dad Fire Light galloping, leading the herd with my mom, Ojos Verde galloping along side with him. Then there was me following behind, tossing my head in the heat of the moment. It was like I was there, without a care in the world, then I rapidly snapped back to reality, not realizing Silver Tide was talking to me.

"Lady? LADY!"

"Oh, what?"

"I asked if you liked it here?"

"Oh, yeah, it's great…"

"Lady, it'll be okay. Whatever's on your mind, I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Just try to be happy we have somewhere to stay. I hate seeing you like this."

I was happy we had somewhere to go, but the sadness weighed out the good. I just couldn't help feeling this way. The summer dragged on. I felt worse with each passing day. The lose of my herd was starting to overwhelm me. Then I found myself thinking more and more about Spirit: a profound love growing for him in my heart. I never told anyone of this, not even my best friend, Silver Tide. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Having sadness, love, anger, all mixing inside of me at the same time was frustrating. For the first time in my life, I felt my heart torn two ways.

The winter passed through with such horrible loneliness that ached in my heart. I thought it was going to be the same story for spring, but on one sunny day I was quietly grazing next to Silver Tide when a loud whinny shattered the cold silence. Everyone's head shot up. I saw Spirit and my heart skipped a beat. 'He's back! Now I can tell him…' but my thoughts were interrupted with the sight of a gorgeous looking paint standing next to him.

Her creamy white mane was tossing in the wind and her bright blue eyes sparkling brightly next to Spirit. Spirit galloped down with the mare and everyone greeted him with joyful neighs. He started to gallop, the mare by his side. I started to sob so I slowed to the back of the herd. 'How could this happen?' When Spirit finally found a resting spot he introduced the mare as Rain to the rest of the herd. Silver Tide and I also had to introduce ourselves to him. Quickly I wiped my face and swallowed the tears with a hard gulp.

After we made our introductions Spirit said, "It's great that you're in our herd! I'm so glad to meet you!" Then he looked over at me, "Have I seen you before?"

"Uh...probably at the Calvary."

"Oh! I remember you! I remember when I first saw you I thought—," then he stopped his sentence abruptly and looked over at Rain, "I though…that…uh you were wild before."

I responded, "Everyone at the Calvary was wild once before."

"Yeah…" Rain then gave him a look, "We'll when I first came there…I, uh, didn't know that. I gotta go." He said quickly.

Then Spirit quickly left with Rain. I thought I was about to start crying right then and there. I then trotted off, Silver Tide talking to another horse. I found a spot far from the herd to sleep and I lay down. I began to cry when a horse came walking up to me from behind me.

"Are you okay?" said a familiar voice.

"Spirit?"

"Yeah,"

I stood up and quickly wiped the tears from my face.

"What do you want?" I said sweetly.

"I heard someone crying so I thought I'd come over."

"Well, no ones crying…"

"What's wrong?" Spirit said softly.

"I…nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I…I…" Then I began to cry again. I laid down and Spirit laid down facing me.

"What?" Spirit said gently, "you can tell me anything."

"I…I…love you! You saved me and, and you helped me and your so sweet to me. The whole time you were gone I was thinking about you. The worrying for your life took over me. I've been so miserable. Then you came back with…a mare. I know it seems crazy because we only met in the Calvary, but I just…I don't know. My heart is leading me towards you, but forget it. You found…a mare"

"I…uh…" I looked at Spirit through the tears and he looked completely shocked.

"I shouldn't have told you this." Then I got up and started to leave.

"No! I mean, don't leave."

"You're with a gorgeous mare and you're crazy about her, there is no place for me."

"Don't leave, please."

"Why should I stay here?"

"I love you too."

A/N: Ooo the suspense! Sorry I know this is REALLY short, but it had to be done. Please review.


	4. Someone Else Before

Chapter Four

Someone Else Before

"Whaa?" I slurred.

"Iuh, love you too Lady Fire."

"But…Rain?"

"I can't explain it either." Spirit said. I looked at him and it looked like he was searching himself for some sort of answer to why he said it back.

"Rain was there for me and she loved me and I thought I loved her back. In my mind I remember you at the Calvary almost as my escape. When I was tied to that post, I could feel that…you felt for me. I remember looking at you, feeling something I never felt before. Then I escaped, I met Rain and…I thought that she was the one I wanted, but all along…it was you." Then Spirit looked back over to me.

I was totally speechless. What a mess we just got each other in. I loved him, he loved me, and then there's Rain. _I'm_ the other mare. What is she going to do to me? What is she going to do to Spirit? What's happening? It was perfect, but so…not perfect. I was stuck in such a deep reverie for a second I forgot that Spirit was standing there.

"Lady?"

"Huh? Oh, Spirit. What are we going to tell Rain? She's got to know."

"I don't know what to tell her. What are we going to do?"

"Spirit, we have to think of something."

"Spirit!" Rain called from a distance.

"Oh, crap," Spirit exclaimed.

"GO! Just act like, normal. We'll tell her tomorrow!"

"O..,kay…" Then I watched Spirit lope back to Rain.

"What am I going to do?" I said to no one in particular.

_

* * *

_

_Spirit's Point of View_

"Hey, Spirit. What was that about?" Rain said suspiciously.

"Nothing, Lady thought she saw something." I said thinking on my feet.

"Oh…"

"Let's get some sleep." I suggested

"Spirit…I had something else in mind." Then Rain gave kind of a seductive look.

"Uhhh…."

"Come' on Spirit, the woods are right over there, and your mom is watching the herd. Come' on" Then she moved her head, suggesting the woods a ways off.

"Uhh….Rain?"

"What? What's the matter?" Rain said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Iuh…think we should wait."

"What! Wait? Since when do stallions want to wait!"

"Well, you see…Iuh, really care about you so…I want it…to be, uh, special."

I looked at Rain, just hoping she bought into the excuse I made. Then I glimpsed over to where Lady Fire was sleeping and I saw her watching us.

Rain sighed deeply, "I guess that's sweet. Let's go to sleep." Again hinting she was disappointed. I then sighed too, but this was a sigh of relief. I got us through one night, but I didn't know how long I could keep this up.

* * *

_Back to Lady Fire's Point of View_

I watched them talking, hoping that Spirit could get himself out of that mess, and when I saw him and Rain lie back down I let out the breath I was holding the whole time. When he did lie back down I saw him glimpse over at me. The split second we made I contact I could see relief, fear, and love all sparkling in his deep, warm chocolate brown eyes. I only wished I could be lying by his side and was sure he felt the same way.

The next morning, before everyone was awake, Spirit came over by me and woke me up.

"Lady, Lady! Wake up."

"What? What is it Spirit?"

"Come with me, I have an idea."

"Okay, but where are you taking me."

"Just come, and be quiet about it. I don't want Rain to wake up."

So I walked behind Spirit, wondering where he was taking me. He led me to a high rise looking over the herd. There, Esperanza was standing and watching.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?"

"Mom, I'm in a really tough situation and…" Then I walked up beside him.

"It involves me." I spoke.

"You two young spirits, why do you seek my guidance?"

"We uh…" Spirit started out.

"He loves me and I love him and we—" I spoke.

"I saw it all along, and now you need a way to tell Rain, and not hurt her."

"Uh, yeah." We both said at the same time

"Well that's not going to happen. No matter how you tell Rain, it's going to hurt her deeply. She left her homeland and somebody she loved to be with you and now you love somebody else."

"Well when you put it that way…" Spirit snorted slightly and rolled his eyes.

"But…you can't help the way your heart leads you. You just have to listen better, son."

Spirit let out a snort.

"Tell her the truth, children. It's the only way you can be completely honest with her and yourselves."

I sighed, "This is not going to be easy."

"No it's not. And you shouldn't be there when Rain finds out. It's Spirits job to tell her, not you. It was he who got himself into this, now he needs to fix it."

"Put the blame on me, will ya."

"Spirit…"

"I know, I have to do this."

"And you better do it now," Esperanza looked behind them.

Spirit and I both looked behind us and Rain was waking up. I stood by Esperanza and Spirit left to talk to Rain. This is what I heard:

"Rain, we need to talk." Spirit started out.

"Spirit? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Rain, there's no good way to put this, but…I'm in love with someone else. I met her at the Calvary."

"You, you! I can't believe you're doing this to me! After all I've done for you! I left everyone I ever loved, ever knew to be with you! I was there for you! And this is how you repay me? You loved someone else before?" Tears were falling from her face as she said this.

"Rain—"

"WHO IS IT? You owe me THAT at least!"

"It's Lady Fire."

The knot in my stomach grew tighter when I heard my name mentioned. Just what was going to happen now?

"Well, I hope you guys have a nice life," Rain cried, the she trotted off.

"No, Rain come back." Spirit yelled.

"Don't worry Spirit, I'll come back one day, to show you how happy I am without you!"

Rain's cry pierced throughout the valley. Then she broke into a fast canter into the sunset. All was still. Everyone in the herd had saw what happened and some were even mad at Spirit.

"Rain…" Spirit whispered. Then a tear rolled down his cheek.

I walked up to him, trying to understand what he could possibly be feeling right now. What I did know is he did care for Rain, but he didn't love her. So seeing her go was a major loss to him and even the herd. She was there for him through the hardest times of his life. Rains hoofbeats echoing in Spirit's ears continued on and would always stay there. No matter what I did, Spirit will always subconciously blame me for his lose of Rain.

"I know this must be hard, Spirit, but things will move on." I whispered so only he could hear.

Spirit turned his head and wrapped his neck around mine. The herd was all watching, but Esperanza ushered them away from us.

"Spirit, it will be okay."

We stood there just holding onto each other, the sun casting a golden shimmer on what right now, seemed such a dark place.

A/N: I know, tons of dialogue. It was necessary though and it won't always have this much dialogue. I just want to thank CrazySparkles for helping me get through one of the toughest writers blocks I have ever had! Thank for helping bring back into focus the real reasons I write and why I love to do it. I just lost myself for a little bit.She knows what I mean! )


	5. Without Spirit

Chapter 5

Without Spirit

We held on to each other for quite a while. Soon the glittering stars blanketed the sky and darkness feel upon the earth. I could feel how terrible Spirit felt, but I wondered what Rain was feeling, or where she is even going or what is happening to her. I too felt horrible. I had broken it up, and now was wondering if Spirit even felt it was worth it. _Was_ I worth it? I didn't want to think about that right now, but I couldn't help wondering. Spirit let go at long last and looked through tears that stained his face. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could.

He spoke only two words, "Rain's gone."

"Oh, Spirit. I know, I'm so sorry," Then I started to tear up, "lets go lay down."

Spirit said nothing, but he did follow me to a quiet place that was away from the others. It was eerily silent. Having Spirit not talking was almost worse than if he was yelling at me. I wish he would say something. I let myself fall down on the soft grass and Spirit laid beside me. I put my head over his withers, but he didn't seem to respond. 'Spirit, if you only knew how much I care about you and how much I'm sorry' I thought to myself.

* * *

_Rain's Point of View_

….Then I galloped off into the sunset, not even glimpsing back at the two. I cried so hard, and I laid down not knowing what to do with myself. I didn't even know where I would go. So, I just lay there, my heart hurting so badly, I hit the ground with my fore hoof. Hot tears burned my eyes and cheeks. I yelled, "Why!" The only answer was a soft echo coming from the canyons. Then I got an idea. There was a herd called Saharias: Mustangs of the Canyons. I haven't a clue what kinds of horses were there, but I really didn't care anymore. So, I got up and set off, for hopefully a fresh start, a new life.

* * *

_Lady Fire's Point of View_

The next morning I woke up alone. I rose quickly and looked around. Spirit was standing on a rise watching over the herd. I walked over to him, but he kept staring ahead. Then Esperanza came slowly plodding up to him, with her head hung low. What could it be now?

"Spirit, this is not going to be easy, but…"

"What? There couldn't be anything worse happen to me right now."

"Spirit, the herd has replaced you. They want you out. Sun Runner is now leader."

Sun Runner? His own son? How could this be? Sun Runner was a handsome stallion, really just becoming a stallion. He was a very dark golden color, almost a brown, with dark chocolate socks and a small white star.

"Goodbye mother, watch over the herd, make sure they're safe." But Spirit stood still.

Then Sun Runner came galloping up the hill. Spirit still held his position. I became anxious my front feet making small lifts off the ground and I looked between the two. My anxiety growing each time one of Sun Runner's hooves hit the ground. I kept almost jogging in placing, the trouble of indecision pulling at my muscles. Instinct told me to run away, but I fought it so I could stay at Spirits side.

Then Sun Runner reared in front of us and with a mighty call, "You Spirit, no longer belong here!"

Spirit shot off with only one strike under Sun Runners belly leaving a large gash, crimson blood dripping off of his golden coat. I spun on my hindquarters and went after Spirit, but Sun Runner cut me off.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed and hit him on the shoulder, but he kept herding me. I pushed my hardest and watched Spirit run off into the distance tears falling from his face.

"NO! LET ME LEAVE YOU, YOU TRAITOR!"

Then I mustered up all the strength in my body and focused it on his shoulder and knocked him over. This gave me that split second of time to run, so I took off, Spirit just a speck on the horizon and I galloped after him. After all we had been through, I'm not giving up now. I kept my eye on him and galloped until my legs could no longer carry me. My fine black coat soaked in sweat and a white lather covered me. I was so close, but my legs gave out.

"Spirit…" I yelled, but it was so quiet I doubted he could have heard me.

My shoulder hit the ground first with a loud thud. My back end followed. My whole body slide a few feet and I just let it happen and didn't try to do anything to stop it. I looked up at Spirit once more, and found him looking back at me. I smiled in my heart. I lifted my head, and I let out a soft whinny. My head dropped to the ground and I couldn't feel a thing, I was numb all over and then, darkness.

"Oh, Lady. Lady, please wake up. Lady, I was going to come back for you. Please Lady, you can't leave me."

"Huh…" I said drowsily. I saw a blur of Spirits face. I was so confused, could this really be happening to me?

"LADY! Oh, I thought that you….Lady, you're okay," Then he nuzzled me on the cheek. I stood up, feeling so dizzy and light headed, so I relaxed back down on the ground.

"Lady, what's wrong?"

"That's kind of a hypothetical question, don't ya think?" and I chuckled a bit.

"I guess so," Spirit smiled, "I have to get you to water. Come on Lady, I know you can do it."

With Spirit's strength and love in my heart along with my strong spirit telling me I was just not yet ready to give up yet I had enough strength to get me to water. I got up, just about tipping over again. I finally got someone strong to lean on to carry me until the healing is done. So we slowly walked over to pond. The cool water almost stung my sweat, steaming coat, but nevertheless it felt good. I took a long drink from the cool, sparkling waters. Spirit looked down at me and I looked back up at him. We were forced between a rock and a hard place, but we had each other and that was all that mattered. He looked at me lovingly with his deep chocolate brown eyes that sparkled and glinted in the morning sun, and all I could do is stare back. My heart pouring out all the love I could give. We stood there for a while, and when I finally began to feel better I got up and stood beside Spirit. My was coat dripping wet also glittered and scattered the morning light, droplets falling as began to trot alongside him. Spirit and I perfectly fitted together, believe it or not we are each other's halves, but there is always that thought in the back of our minds about how we hurt Rain.

* * *

_Rain's Point of View_

My hooves pounded the ground rhythmically as I set off for the red rocky canyons ahead. Soon I felt the dry sand muffling the sound of my feet underneath me. Everything here was so dry and almost lifeless. Small dry plants sprouted up through the grains of sand. I stopped and pulled up one of these plants to eat, but it tasted dry and dead in my mouth. I swallowed it quickly when suddenly a strange horse came up from behind me. I spun around. He was a gorgeous captivating stallion. He was a beautiful red chestnut with a large snip right in between his nostrils. He also had two white socks running up his front legs. His muscles were bulging under the reddish hide. His muscle also finely toned for the scorching hot conditions. His legs were longer than the valley horses and he was also thinner and more finely built, but was still a strong stallion. I stared at him and he stared back at me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I kept standing still.

Finally I broke the silence and spoke with a curious tone, "Who are you?"

"You're on my land. Who – are – you?" The red stallion spoke.

"My full name is Rain Renovation. Most call me Rain. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Red Illusion. I'm leader of the Saharias: Mustangs of the Canyons. What are you doing on this land? I'll give you one chance to leave, and that is now." He spoke with a heavy and mighty voice.

"I…I would like to stay, Red Illusion." Then I bowed shortly.

"Very well…Follow me."

I slowly followed behind him anxious to see my new homeland. One without the hurt, without the tears, and most importantly…without Spirit.

A/N: I hope you guys remember Red Illusion! He was that bachelor stallion from the Calvary way in the beginning. Hmmm….something to ponder about. And yes, now I will be switching between Rains and Lady Fire's point of view. At one point, they will kind of…join…I guess you guys will just have to stick it out with this story to find out:)


	6. On Our Adventure

A/N: I'm really sorry for not update in like months! I've just been really busy with school and my grades were kind of slipping so I had to make up a bunch of missings and mainly I really wasn't in the mood to write. After school I would be so tired I'd just go to bed. So enjoy! Oh and just to warn ya—there's gonna be some horsey love!

We trotted and then galloped for a while. We didn't say anything, but it was a bond unspoken. Spirit then found a cave we both could sleep in that night.

"Lady Fire! I found a cave! We will both stay safe here."

Spirit said, a gentle look in his eyes. For a second I got lost in them, just trying to figure out how he was feeling. So much happened in such a short time and he is worried about _me_? I couldn't have found anyone more perfect. I walked past him and an excited feeling came over me. I smiled and he smiled back. Then he nipped playfully at my flank. I gave a short playful squeal back.

"Ha ha ha!" Spirit laughed.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed in return. How could we be so happy at such a sad time?

I laid down still smiling and laughing a little. He came on the other side of me and lain down too. He put his head over my withers and closed his eyes an almost happy expression on his face. There was so much to talk over, but we had been through a lot and were extremely worn out. The next morning as the sun touched the horizon and stirred the animals of the valley I woke up and Spirit was gone! I looked over at the entrance and there was Spirit standing watch.

"Spirit?"

"Oh, your awake! I just wanted to stand watch just in case a stallion came."

"Hey Spirit? Do you want to talk?" His eyes suddenly became hard. I walked up beside him.

"Uh, I figured I better start building a herd soon. Especially since I only have you."

I still had a concerned look on my face.

"Come here." He said gently.

I walked up and he put his face against mine. Then a tear fell from both of our faces, intermingling as they fell.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I love you, Lady."

"I love you too, Spirit."

"See now, that's all we need. Is each other," He said. I can't believe after all he's been through he is been the strong one…all for me.

* * *

Rains POV 

"Now what was your name again?" Red Illusion asked me.

"I'm Rain."

"This…is my herd."

We walked around the bend and as the herd came into sight, I was absolutely shocked.

"These…are all over your mares?"

"Yes, 11 total."

"ELEVEN!"

"Yes. Here is the head mare. Her name is Azul"

A pretty mare with a steely gray coat walked up to me. She had two white socks coming up to her knees on her front legs and a black mane, tail and muzzle. She also had black on the tips of her ears. She too had longer legs than the valley horses and looked more finely built.

"Hi Azul, I am Rain," I bowed.

"Nice to meet you," she said and then bowed back.

I walked with her to the other mares. They all looked very friendly and happy as well. Then we all got to chatting about the breeding season coming up…

"So, have you had any foals yet, Rain?"

"Uh, no. I was with a stallion for a while, but he…he fell in love with another mare," Then I hung me head a little lower. The other mares fell silent.

"It's okay Rain. Red is really nice. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met!"

Then my thoughts strayed far back to all the good times I had together with Spirit. I loved him with all of my heart. There was no way I could ever forget him. He was the stallion of my dreams and I can picture him now. Trotting alongside Lady Fire, I bet he has already forgotten me.

* * *

Lady Fires POV 

At long last our faces pulled apart. We both smiled at each other.

"Well…" he said softly, "We better get started."

"On what?" I questioned

"On our adventure."

He turned and galloped off. I stood slightly confused.

"COME' ON!"

Shouts of laughter left both of us bouncing off the mountains. 'Our' adventure he said! We galloped for a while then stopped and walked on for a ways. Then Spirit spotted a stallion with 3 mares.

"Stay here." Spirit whispered.

I did what he said. I watched him walk slowly until he broke out into a gallop and yelled a mighty cry! The stallion turned and immediately responded. He charged after Spirit. The 3 mares stood startled by the sudden fight. The stallion, a sorrel, went to strike at Spirit. Spirit reared up barley missing his front hoof. He spun on his forehand and kicked at the stallion with both of his back feet. The stallion fell over on his side two hoof prints on his barrel.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T!" One of the mare's cried out with a tear stained cheek.

Spirit raised up on his hind legs the stallion still on the ground. Pleading shouts were coming from the mare. He was about to strike,

"SPIRIT STOP!" I yelled out.

Spirit immediately dropped down beside the stallion and looked over at me confused. His eyes in an instant turned from rage to disbelief.

"What?" He yelled.

The crying mare looked over at me also confused. The stallion was still lying on the ground scrambling to get up.

"You can't do it! Can't you see?"

Spirit looked back over to the crying mare. He shook his head, not believing what he was just about to do. He walked over to me and we both left.

"Wait!" yelled the mare. Spirit turned to look.

"Thank you." Spirit lowered his head and then turned back around and continued on.

We both walked silently for a while, still taking in what just happened. We cantered back to our little cave and lied down.

"Spirit, what happened over there?"

"I…I don't know! I…I remember thinking I must do this for you. I want so badly to build a normal life for you because so far I've made your life hell."

"Spirit! That is not true! Remember what you said before? 'All we need is each other'. That's all I want. To be with you."

He then looked over at me, like he had just found something.

"Let's go then Spirit! Let's build a life of our own!"

I got up and started to walk out of the cave. Spirit smiled and got up too. He laughed and sniffed my flank. I laughed back. This is going to be the best time of my life! I started to trot and I tossed my head. Spirit did the same and I led him to a small woods. I stopped and he came up behind me…..

We both decided to sleep in the woods that night. This time he fell asleep with he head over my back. I couldn't sleep if I tried! This is exactly how I imagined it was going to be. The dark navy blue sky, the stars twinkling brightly, and the lazy breeze stirring the leaves around us. And with the stallion I loved. The horse I was meant to be with. This is a night I will never EVER forget.

* * *

Rains POV 

I found out that Azul was having a foal with Red Illusion. What I heard was Red Illusion only picks half of the mares to have foals. Well, I made it an even twelve. I was really kind of hoping he wouldn't choose me. I saw him watching me, almost scanning me over. It was really actually uncomfortable.

"Rain," Azul whispered, "look! Red is checking you out!"

"Again unfortunately."

"Wait, you've seen him do this before? You are definitely going to get picked!"

I let out a low snort

"Don't worry Rain, he won't hurt you"

"But Azul, I've never…" My voice trailed off.

"Ohhhh…" Then she chuckled. "You're in heat."

Later that night Red Illusion came up to me.

"Rain?"

"Yes?" I replied knowing what was coming next.

"You're a gorgeous mare and I think our foal will grow to be as strong as me and as beautiful and prideful as you. Those blue eyes, they've seen better days, but I think you and I could be something…"

He then started to sniff my flank. I began walking. I really didn't want this to happen, but I stopped and he came up behind me, dreading what was coming next...

Even later that night he fell asleep by me with his head lying over my back. At least he had the courtesy to stay with me after. I couldn't sleep at all. This was nothing like I had imagined it. The moon was clouded over, the skies a darker black, and it was with a stallion I've only known for a few weeks. Would my life ever get better, without Spirit?

A/N: I hope this doesn't get confusing for you guys. I would like to know from you guys if switching between Rain and Lady Fire's life (POV) is getting confusing. So please put that in your reviews! And again sorry if it's short!


	7. That's the Spirit!

A/N: Ah, yes! I'm back! School is over finally! I had most of my final exams on the last day of school. It has been two or more weeks since school has been out, but I had horse shows both weekends and this weekend. Well, enough excuses! Here's the story!

Chapter 7

"That's the Spirit!"

Lady Fires POV

I woke up the next morning and Spirit was still sleeping. I smiled to myself as I looked around, the sun just peeking above the hills. I got up slowly, making sure not to wake him and started to graze. I found myself thinking more and more about our foal. I was so excited, but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I saw a dark form in the forest coming towards us.

"Spirit, Spirit! Wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"Look."

Spirit looked over and quickly stood up. He pinned his ears back and said for me to stand back. I was terrified, our wonderful night coming to an abrupt end. Then the horse came into the light.

"Oh my God. MOM!"

"Lady Fire? Is that you?"

"Mom!"

"Wait…you two know each other?" Spirit said puzzled.

"Spirit! This is my mom, Ojos Verde. You can call her Verde."

"Oh, honey! Look at you! You've grown into such a beautiful mare! And who is this!"

"Mom, this is Spirit."

"Oh, so you met someone!"

"Yup!" And Spirit and I stood together.

"But mom, what are you doing here? Where's dad…and the herd?"

Suddenly her face fell.

"A stallion, well, came and fought your father. He fought so hard, but the stallion hurt him badly then took the herd. I managed to escape in hope to find your father again."

"Oh my God. Is he okay? Who was the stallion!" I started to become filled with rage.

"That's the thing I don't know. All I know is that the stallion was a red chestnut, he was so fast and it didn't look like he was from around here."

Spirit and I stood speechless. We had no idea what was going to happen now.

"Well, you can stay with us and we will look for your herd and your father."

"You would do that?" My mom and I both said.

"Yea, I mean your father doesn't really pose much of a threat towards you, you're his daughter and I have no interest in your mother or his herd. I'm going to build a herd not out of hate or cheating your father, but out of love and compassion."

"Spirit," I whispered in his ear, "thank you," And I hugged him.

Then we set off, the sun at high noon now. I wished with all my heart that I would be able to see my dad and the herd again. Old feelings were being resurfaced and it almost hurt all over again. I lost again what I didn't even have. So Spirit, my mom and I were at a high lope when we reached as far as the canyons, then Spirit stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

"There is a herd in the canyons, I don't know much about them, but I know they're dangerous. We need a break anyway."

"Ah, yes and this would be a good time to tell my mom!"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm might be having a foal!"

"Oh! That's great dear!"

So we stopped and munched on the grass for a while, a rabbit hopping across in front of us. The sun was setting, the skies turning a brilliant orange and so many other colors were painting the skies. Then our little trio rested on the soft grass, each of us taking shifts of watching over each other. My mom and I barely slept at all we were talking so much! I found out that my mom had another foal with my dad and it was a filly. My own little sister! Her name was Fire Lily. She's a black and white paint with bright blue eyes. I couldn't wait to meet her, but when would I ever see my birth herd again? I pushed this thought out of my mind. I didn't want to think about it. Sooner than I thought sleep came over me.

* * *

Rains POV 

I woke up then next morning and Red was already gone. So I got up, feeling as miserable as ever. I almost felt as I was giving up, sometimes I thought I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Rain, what's up? You look down." Azul said in a low voice.

"Nothing, just tired I guess."

"Rain, really what's wrong?"

"I just miss that stallion I was talking about earlier."

"Ah, you know stallions are good for nothin'," And we both smiled, but my heart just wasn't in it today.

"Cheer up," Azul started again, "things will look better. Red offers us a pretty good life here. He gives us protection from everything, food, water, and shelter and all he asks in return is we follow his rules."

"You're right. I think I'll go to bed now."

"That's the spirit!"

Then I thought in my head, Spirit.

* * *

Lady's POV 

We all woke up early the next morning. Spirit had said we are going to the canyons today. I was actually kind of afraid. We didn't know what to expect, but we knew these horses were dangerous, and played dirty so we had to be careful. It was when we entered the canyons I became terrified.

Spirit led the way watching closely; his ears held back warily. Then we came around the bend and I couldn't believe my eyes…it was Rain.

"That's the stallion that stole my herd!" My mom yelled out angrily.

I snapped my head around and then saw my old Calvary buddy, Red Illusion.

* * *

Rains POV 

I was standing around really doing nothing but chatting with a new mare in our herd. Red Illusion brought in about six new mares in a week back, when I saw him. He came around the bend of a rocky red canyon wall with two other mares' one being Lady Fire. It was Spirit. When Lady Fire's eyes made contact with mine I saw her expression of disbelief. I could believe it! What were the chances we were to meet again? Then a pretty gray mare yelled out, "That's the stallion that stole my herd!" I shook my head my mind couldn't take it all in. Then I saw Lady Fire look at Red. But then, Spirit and my eyes met.

* * *

Lady Fires POV 

"Oh my God, Rain!" Spirit yelled. I looked at Rain and she didn't say or do anything, but I could see it in her eyes, she was hurting bad. At this moment I had no idea what to say, but then the sea of mares parted and Spirit, my mom, and I walked through. The mares spat at our feet. We walked through, our heads hanging a little lower looking back and forth at the herd Red made. We walked all the way through and then there was Red Illusion.

"Lady Fire?" he said his gaze softening slightly.

I stood behind Spirit not saying anything. Spirit was so choked up by seeing Rain he didn't say anything either. He glanced back over at Rain and when their eyes met again she sobbed and turned and walked away.

"No, Rain," Spirit murmured.

"You! You good for nothing stallion!" My mom came up and yelled in his face and then spat on the ground. Then I heard a few gasps and some mares say "Verde!" Then a young voice broke through the rest and a black and white paint yearling with bright blue eyes came out and yelled, "Mom!"

"Don't worry Fire Lily. You took my herd! You took my stallion! You stamped on our pride! Well, I will not stand for this anymore!" Then she rose up on her back feet and landed a strike with her fore hoof on his face. She landed back down and stared into his face. A cut ran from under his eye to all the way down to the bottom of his cheek. Blood slowly dripped down his face, staining the white snip centered on his nose. Spirit and I still stood completely in awe. The tension hung in the air. Everything stopped. It was so still like everyone was holding their breath. And then…

* * *

A/N: HA HA! CLIFFIE! How bad do you want the next chappie? Lol! Sorry for the excessive dialogue. It was necessary! He he! It feels good to do one of these again :Mob of fanfiction people come running at me: AHHH! Okay Okay! Psyche :Come running at me again: AHHHH :Jumps into tree: you'll have to let me down to get to a computer to post the next chappie…PSYCHE! AHHH! Okay, I'm babbling on! Review honestly! 


	8. Then, They Left

**I decided to replace the chapter I had up before because I didn't like it very much. It lost a lot of detail. I went back through it and added somethings. Hopefully it is better than before!**

A/N: Hi! Long time no write. I've been SOO busy. I was bringing me horses and my rabbit and other projects to our county fair so I didn't have anytime to write. I just got back from it, it lasted for 5 days and now I got qualified and permission to go to State. Also today I have to get registered for my sophomore year of high school. SO, if this chapter is crap you'll know why. I've been SUPER busy!

A/N: Another note! I thought I'd give you some names because they're easy to forget! Lady Fire's mom is Ojos Verde, Fire Light is her dad, and Fire Lily is her sister. If you need anymore or if your confused you can just PM me!

* * *

Then They Left

"STOP! Stop this nonsense!" Rain yelled out. Everyone's heads turned over to her. Then we noticed a little filly at her side that was a beautiful strawberry roan. "Her name is Solitario. It means "The Lone One". Her own family abandoned her. We should all be happy to have someone." Then I started to notice a hint of anger running through her voice. "I _loved_ you Spirit and you turned your back on me. I thought you loved me. Then you left me for Lady Fire." I became very uncomfortable at this moment. All of the mares shot me very nasty looks, but my mom and my sister. Spirit then looked back at me. I gave him a kind of "I really never meant for any of this to happen" look. He nuzzled my nose then we turned to listen to the rest of what Rain was saying.

"Now at least, I have someone. Solitario and I at least have each other now." Rain looked down at Solitario and she nuzzled her lightly. Then, they left.

Red, my mom, Spirit, Me, everyone stood not realizing what really just happened. We all just tried to take it all it. Then, we parted. My mom, Spirit, Fire Lily, and I just left and Red Illusion and his herd let us leave. We walked and walked for what seemed an endless day. No one spoke, no one laughed, and no one cried. We walked. Finally, for it seemed it never would come, nightfall covered us in darkness all over again. The whole valley seemed motionless. The wind vanished, the animals still, the stars stopped twinkling. We found our little cave and we all lied down.

Then Spirit broke through the darkness only revealing a slight silhouette, "Rain is right. We should be thankful to have someone," When this was said we all nodded our heads, "We need to move on."

Then my mom came in, "Fire Lily and I need to find Fire Light and rebuild our herd."

Then I, "Spirit and I need to start our lives together and build a herd of our own."

Then Spirit again, "And I…need to let Rain go."

* * *

The next morning we woke up and Spirit and I said our goodbyes to my mother and sister before they set off to find my dad. And now our lives were to begin.

_Time has passed. Over the time, Spirit had brought in 2 abandoned mares to his herd. One a deep golden palomino with a star, stripe, snip on her face and one sock on her hind left that goes only up to her fetlock. Her name is Freedom Ring. The other is a plain dusty brown color with one spot on the top of her rump. Her name is Simple Complication, known as Cat. Lady Fire's belly has swelled up, due to her unborn foal, soon ready to be brought into the world. Also, Spirit and Lady Fire have spotted a mysterious stallion a few times in the distance watching them. The story is still being told at Lady Fire's point of view._

I started to canter over to Freedom, but it was so uncomfortable with my huge belly so I slowed to a walk. The day was crystal clear. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it just seemed all to perfect. Freedom was also carrying a foal, but wasn't near as far as I. We found her all alone crying and we took her in. It was a frightful night. We still never found out what happened, but we never brought it up afraid it would just push her further away from finding the truth. We also haven't seen Red Illusion or his herd, and we haven't seen Rain either. As Freedom and me were chatting a sharp jolt of pain hit my abdomen.

"OWW!"

"What's wrong Lady?"

"I think I'm going to have the foal!" I smiled and so did Freedom.

I ran off to a quiet place. It was a little grove of trees that was surrounded with brush. It was quiet there and it was perfect. How could this day get any better I thought? The pains become worse and worse and more frequent. I whinnied in pain and then it was over, but something was wrong, terribly wrong. I became panicked. I looked over at my foal and it was still. I yelled and I started to lick the foal, but it still wouldn't move. I nuzzled it with my nose and it wasn't breathing. She was dead, but I couldn't, no I wouldn't believe it.

"NO!" echoed through the valley. My scream ending how perfect his day had been. Spirit galloped over and saw me lying on the ground and the dead filly beside me. I cried so hard the tears stung my eyes. All I saw was a blurred vision of Spirit beside me. He hugged me and nuzzled me and I continued to sob profusely. Then it began to rain. Out of nowhere black clouds rolled in and shut out the warm rays of the sun. They valley was silent again, a sound I wished never to hear. It mimicked the pain Spirit and horses alike felt on that dreadful day and now it was back again. I just couldn't understand it all.

"Spirit, how could this happen? Why did this happened to me! We would have had a beautiful filly! It was my fault wasn't it?"

"Lady, you couldn't have helped this. It's not your fault," He said in a gentle tone and I still continued to cry, "It's alright Lady, there will be more foals."

I nodded and then got up on my feet. I was still shaking, all my muscles were trembling under my ebony coat and tears still rolled down my face. I came out and I saw the two mares smiling then there faces dropped when they saw it was just Spirit and me. I buried my face in Spirit's shoulder and he hugged me back. Freedom and Cat came over and hugged me too. I felt a little better when I realized that I wasn't alone.

The storm raged on becoming more violent than ever, but I didn't do much. I dozed off most of the day, because for some reason sleeping was my way of dealing with stress. Freedom and Cat stayed next to me most of the day and Spirit checked on me often. I thought about what life would have been like if my filly would have survived, but it just made me more depressed. Many things went through my mind, I thought about my mom and dad, my sister, and even Rain. Then I suddenly realized I wasn't the only one to ever lose anything in my life. Rain lost Spirit, Spirit lost Rain, his mother, and his herd. Both Freedom and Cat lost their family and maybe even more. Lightning cracked sending a jolt of electricity streaking through the sky and thunder rolled on. From then on, I decided to pick myself up and move on because I know things would get better. It took a long time for me to finally get back to my old self and always in the back of my mind I thought about it, but I couldn't let that stop me from living and so I moved on…

* * *

One dewy spring evening, months later from when my foal died it was finally time for Freedom to have her foal. I remember because Freedom, Cat, and I were laughing at her enlarged belly. Freedom was always a very handsome mare. Her coat was always gleaming, especially in the morning sunrise and the evening sunset. She also had a very pretty head that was slightly dished, her star, stripe, and snip accenting her face. What really set her apart were her warm, almost golden eyes. With her golden coat and her creamy white mane and tail she was stunning and very well put together. So, we were laughing with her about her belly and unexpectedly her face changed, as she must have felt pain due to her foal. We smiled and she smiled back as she went to a secluded part of the valley, but still close enough to the herd. Birds chirped merrily and rabbits scuttled across the fields as we waited, anxiety growing with each passing moment. We waited anxiously for her arrival, but it seemed to take a while, then at last she came back with her newborn foal! She was a stunning buckskin color, much like Spirit with the cutest star you'd ever seen. Her name was Harmony's Rebel. She fit in right away with our herd and we were so busy welcoming Harmony that we didn't notice the dark stallion off in the distance. I glanced over at him, but paid no attention to him.

"Isn't she beautiful!" Freedom exclaimed.

"She is gorgeous! She sure got your looks Freedom!" I replied and she laughed a bit nervously.

"She reminds me of a littler me!" Spirit responded as Harmony had risen up on her to hind legs to come up to Spirit's level.

But without our awareness a dark stallion grew closer…

A/N: yeah, yeah a short chappie I know. But it seemed the story moved pretty fast in this chapter and it also seemed the characters grew up quite a bit. So, decided to end it there and try to have things slow down a bit, but I doubt that will happen! The next chapter is going to be exciting!


	9. An Authors Decision

Sorry, guys I know you wanted a chapter and I hate to disappoint you because you have been waiting so long. I was thinking of dropping the story and just ending it here with a nice little cliffhanger. But there's another option. I was thinking of changing all of the Spirit related characters and scenes to something else because I do love how this story is turning out, but (in the far future) it would be super hard to publish the story (if I did) with Spirit characters and scenes in it. It would all amount to the same thing in the end just by getting there a different way. I started a new story, it's quite nice, but I don't like it as much as this one and that is what has been taking up the so little free time I have. Last option (resort), I just continue with the story like normal (but if a majority of you say I should do this I probably won't do this I just threw it out there ) So I will soon post my new story and once you guys tell me what you think I'll take action (if any) on this story. Again, I'm sorry for disappointing you with this note! All your input is valued and very much appreciated!! See ya later:)


End file.
